Genesis
by Tamilucis
Summary: La création du monde jusqu'aux événements de Skyward Sword en 40 quatrains.


_Voici mon premier texte. Une série de 40 quatrains en alexandrins racontant la création du monde jusqu'aux événements de **Skyward Sword**. Le style se veut proche (partiellement) de la Théogonie d'HESIODE. Juste deux petites précisions pour éviter le lynchage. 1: j'ai rebaptiser "l'Avatar du Néant", "Négation", entre autre car je trouvais ce nom plus approprié par rapport à la trduction anglaise. 2: Les plus assidu d'entre vous à la série remarquerons probablement que j'ai emprunté trois-quatre phrases à **Ocarina of Time** (mais pas plus, je vous le promet)._

_Pour finir: Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de cette license._

_Bonne lecture_

**GENESIS**

Commençons pour chanter, Ô Muses Hyliennes,  
Détentrices d'un savoir Ô combien sacré,  
Dépositaires de nombreux secrets, gardés  
Au sein de quelque profondeur d'encre et d'ébène,

Sages dissimulés dans des temples faits d'eau,  
Belle nymphe du lac à l'écume éclatante,  
De végétation aux frondaisons luxuriantes,  
De feu et lave brûlante des sommets-hauts,

Des ombres les plus denses au plus pur esprit.  
Commençons, donc, par louer les grandes Déesses,  
Dont la lignée se perpétue jusqu'aux princesses  
Trois, aux silhouettes d'un teint des plus exquis.

Ces divines soeurs, du chaos tout droit sorties,  
Tels de purs esprits faits d'or et de lumière  
Et s'en venant sur le passé de notre terre  
De voir ainsi le monde les eut attendries.

Din, Déesse de la force aux bras enflammés  
Dans ses mains irradiant de leur aura vermeille  
Rassembla la terre et, l'amenant à l'éveil,  
Modela le sol rouge selon ses pensées.

Inondant le nouveau monde de sa sagesse,  
Nayru, dont les cieux apaisent d'un éclat pur,  
Apporte loi sur Hyrule d'un geste sûr  
Et son ordre imposa pour que le chaos cesse.

A la fin Farore de son âme infinie  
Du courage peint de vert étant l'égérie,  
Insuffla vie et coeur qui jamais ne tari  
A Terre et Ordre dorénavant réunies.

Leur oeuvre accomplie, s'en retournèrent aux cieux,  
Laissant derrière elles trois triangles faits d'or,  
Echo divin qui jusqu'à nous résonne encore  
Pouvoir enivrant aux yeux des ambitieux.

Trop d'ailleurs, pour les êtres de chair et de sang  
Issu de ce souffle au dessein presque insondable  
Laissant derrière lui la Déesse raisonnable,  
L'autorité d'Hylia lui octroyant ce rang.

Ces formes souples décrétèrent alors  
Qu'à quiconque toucherait le triangle d'or  
Son voeux le plus cher serait exaucé dès lors  
Par la nature aimable du divin trésor.

Ainsi un coeur aussi pur que le lac Hylia  
Sera gratifié dans l'honneur de la coutume,  
Tandis que l'homme à l'âme remplie d'amertume  
La création son sombre reflet deviendra.

Parmi les mortels furent d'abord apparus  
Fiers Gorons, semblables aux antiques géants  
Et gentes fées aux portraits des plus alliciants  
Tikwis, Parellas et Mogmas qui ne sont plus.

Enfin les Hyliens, Ô race élue des déesses  
Au destin aussi glorieux que contradictoire  
Allant du pur bonheur au pire désespoir  
Plonge puis surgit au delà de la détresse.

La période vit apparaître également  
Sages créatures aux traits mythologiques  
Léviathans lévitant dans un vol extatique  
Et grands arbres la connaissance propageant.

Pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche de gardienne  
Hylia fit appel aux dragons élémentaires  
Et puis requérant des veilleurs supplémentaires  
Créa les grands Sheikahs aux formes presqu'humaines.

Elle fit bien, car déjà loin à l'horizon  
S'amoncellent les noirs nuages du chaos  
Portant en leur sein Négation clamant très haut:  
"La haine me consume tel un fort poison

Savamment distillé dans mon coeur de démon  
Que les Déesses par leur Ordre m'inspirèrent!  
Je jetterai leur création plus bas que terre  
Et le monde sera sous ma domination!"

Ainsi s'exprima l'engeance née du non-être  
Vrai représentant du Néant personnifié  
Sa voix seule nos ancêtres faisaient trembler  
Il fit plier les hommes tels de jeunes hêtres.

Mortels et immortels, tous se croyaient perdus  
Mais Hylia usant de tout son pouvoir sur lui  
Dans un autre plan scella le monstre banni  
Ses hordes affolées ainsi furent vaincues.

Mais quel prix pour la Déesse et ses Hyliens!  
Afin d'emprisonner les forces maléfiques  
Renonça à son autorité mirifique  
Et créa un îlot pour protéger les siens.

C'est ainsi que le ciel vit naître Celesbourg  
Hôte de l'épée divine aux mille légendes,  
Qui abrita de la Déesse les offrandes  
Devenue mortelle vit la fin de ses jours.

Pour préserver la triforce des mains impures,  
Hylia la dissimula à la vue de tous  
Puis confia son secret à ses sujets, la Douce,  
La relique fut ainsi cachée dans un mur.

Des siècles passèrent dans l'heureuse ignorance,  
L'histoire devenant légende et même conte  
Oubliant depuis quand cette guerre remonte.  
Seules persistent les traditions sans leur sens.

Mais le récit n'est pas bien achevé, Ô Muses,  
Puisqu'une arme abhorrée entre toutes subsiste.  
Ghirahim, noire épée à qui rien ne résiste,  
Réapparaît et à un jeu cruel s'amuse.

Désirant à tout prix le retour de son maître,  
Attira l'avatar d'Hylia sur le sol dur  
La belle nommée Zelda, des siens la plus mûre  
Espérant par quelque traîtrise la soumettre.

Le héros des légendes partit aussitôt  
Sauver la future princesse des griffes  
Acérées du vil affidé à l'esprit vif  
Qui de la vierge aux cheveux d'or songe au sang chaud.

Sa tunique verte à Farore est un hommage  
L'épée de légende brillant au firmament  
Ses yeux pleins de détermination et d'allant  
Sur le champs de bataille marche avec courage.

A maintes et maintes reprises combattirent,  
Mais Ghirahim ne put contre l'épée divine  
Prévaloir et fini par faire grise-mine  
Se promettant au prochain coup de réussir.

Le héros, apprenant des premiers dragons  
Le secret de la triforce si bien gardé  
Grâce à la précieuse aide de Fai, son épée,  
Gagna le droit d'en user contre le démon.

Priant ainsi les Déesses de tout son coeur  
Il se vit exaucé par la chute d'un pan  
De Celesbourg sur le malin s'impatientant,  
Sauvant ainsi tous les siens d'un grand malheur.

Il en faut plus pour Ghirahim impressionner  
Cependant, et usant à son gré des portes  
Du temps, pénétra séant dans l'antique grotte  
Dans le passé s'en vint son maître libérer.

L'essence de la douce Zelda absorbée  
Négation put enfin sortir de sa torpeur,  
Et comptant infliger à tous grande douleur  
Défia le héros au courage indompté.

Il n'est pas de mots pour décrire le combat  
Epique opposant les armes des grands guerriers  
Dans un plan où eau et ciel se virent mariés  
Les éclairs se mêlant à leurs sombres éclats.

Après moult attaques des combattants portées  
Avec la ferveur qu'offre rage débridée,  
Négation défait tombe sur le sol mouillé  
Son entropie achevant de le dévorer.

Il lança alors au héros d'un air sadique:  
"Ne crois pas que l'affrontement s'arrête ici,  
Car ma haine toujours me survivra, tapie  
Dans la noire pénombre et au moment critique,

Se dressera dans votre tourmente absolue  
Terminant misérablement vos existences.  
Et ta race en dépit de toutes ses naissances  
Par cette malédiction sera dissolue."

Négation promit encore, crachant ses mots  
Au visage du héros qu'une incarnation  
Du démon les poursuivrait de sa passion  
Couvrant de ténèbres le monde et ses hameaux.

Ce destin les hanterait éternellement,  
Tel le rire sardonique de Négation  
Dans le souvenir de l'Hylien plein d'émotion  
Songeant, sa tunique verte flottant au vent

Qu'il faudra du courage à ses futurs enfants.  
Puis il retrouva la belle et tendre Zelda  
Les Muses taquines ne nous révélant pas  
Si avec elle il renouvela son serment.

Quant à Fai, sa place elle retrouva séant  
Afin de toujours sur la Déesse veiller  
Gardienne fidèle dans son devoir sacré  
Protégeant Hyrule des pouvoirs du néant.


End file.
